Remember
by Goddess Grief
Summary: When a visitor arrives at the Titan's tower, the Titans must help her regain her memories. Only Raven, however, can truly make her remember everything. But how can she when SHE'S afraid to remember things? A shoujo-ai romance worth reading! Please review
1. Chapter One

Remember  
  
By Goddess Grief  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone! This is GG, as usual, and this is going to be my very first multi-chaptered fic ever! I haven't quite figured out where I'm going to go with it, so bear with me here...it's going to be a weird and twisted, yet good fic, so have fun reading!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Day One  
  
Time: Precisely 1:00 AM  
  
On a moonless night in Gotham city, all was quiet and peaceful. The starry sky seemed to stretch on forever as a strange figure stepped down the vacant sidewalk, long, silky hair swinging behind the curvaceous form of the person. It was very, very obvious that this person was a woman, though what kind of woman nobody could tell, for not even she knew what kind of woman she was.  
  
She passed building after building, heading out in the direction of the beauteous ocean that lay before her. She was searching for something...something that she had yet to find. Somehow, though, she knew where she was headed. Deep within her mind lay a memory that was so close to her heart, yet so far away that she knew she wouldn't be able to remember it until she saw it with her own two eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a pizza parlor came into view, and a fraction of what she was searching for was recalled. Purple...Purple something or other... she couldn't quite make it out, though!  
  
"Damnit!" she whispered harshly to herself, her left hand momentarily twitching as though she were to smack herself in the forehead for not remembering what the pizza place meant to her. Instead of becoming angry, however, her temper merely flared and then settled down as an incredible sadness overcame her. Suppose she never found whatever it was she was trying to find? Suppose she lived the rest of her life, however long that may be, in complete and utter misery because her search hadn't been completed? Suppose...suppose...suppose...  
  
Suddenly, a huge object loomed over her in the distance, nearly blocking out the entire night sky. She realized that, without thinking, she had found her way to the place she had been looking for all along.  
  
It was shaped like a gargantuan T, and overlooked the bay with an astounding view...wait...how did she know this?  
  
Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Except for one thing. One thing just kept troubling her to no end. Purple...purple...  
  
She looked up, as if something would give her a clue at the top floor, when she saw it. A cloaked figure stood in the window, white eyes glowing in the starlight.  
  
A purple cloak! Purple!  
  
She sighed one word as she made her way to the door of the strange- looking, T-shaped tower.  
  
"Raven..." 


	2. Chapter Two

Remember  
  
By Goddess Grief  
  
A/N: Hey again, everyone! I know that the first chapter was pretty short, but it was necessary to keep it short... otherwise I would have blown the mystery about who the mystery chick without the memories is! I'll give you a hint right now, though. This fic takes place a whole year after "Aftershock II!" Well, thanks to all of you that reviewed... I'll thank you all individually the end of this chappie! Blessed Be!  
  
GG  
  
Chapter Two: You!  
  
Raven sat in her room tranquilly; her deep plum cloak draped about her matured, curvaceous figure as she assumed the lotus position and closed her eyes. Somehow, despite all of the morbid and dark decorations about her bedroom, the sorceress had always managed to find a sense of comfort and security in this one place. She felt sheltered by the darkness, as though the night had mothered her since she had been a child. In a way, it had, really. The darkness was like her soul, void of all emotion, all feeling. It was the way she wished to be. However, some emotions were harder to keep under control than others. Like fear or anger.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." she whispered in her standard monotone, letting her slender hands relax upon her knees. Soon she was vaulted into her own imaginary world, a kingdom where each of her emotions resided. She had to find out which emotion was the source of these visions, these disturbing, frightening visions which had haunted her ever since that day... the day that changed them all.  
  
She shook her head to rid herself of the memories, for she knew that, if she let the memories take a hold of her, she would be risking her very sanity. She was the only Titan who truly knew what had gone on back there, and the fact that she could not tell any of the others was burden enough. She didn't want to add to the memories any more than she needed to know. Raven just didn't want to remember the visions that had plagued her as the square of granite had been laid down.  
  
The plaque. She knew that the plaque was but a symbolic reference to a lost Titan, however, she knew that it bore more memories then she could deal with.  
  
'Deep breathing.' Raven reminded herself as she drifted in and out of her state of comfort. 'Remember, you can't think of things like this when you're medi-What the hell?!'  
  
She was jerked back to her room with a start. Something had spoken her name! She was sure of it! With a jump, Raven ran to her window, eyes glowing in defense as she saw a figure look upward. There was something familiar about the form down below, she just couldn't place it. She reached out, trying to get some clue as to who the mysterious visitor was. What she saw within the mind of the person was a shock of gigantic proportions. She saw... herself! She saw herself within her cloak, lashing out with all of her power at the rocks above, pushing the ground beneath the Titan tower upward. She saw herself and the other Titans from the eyes of another, and she almost instantly realized who the person was. There was only one person whom they had presented with a room of her own, only one Titan they had fought both with and against.  
  
"Terra!" she gasped bitterly, eyes ablaze with fear and anger, her two most potent emotions.  
  
Indeed, it was the blonde ex-Titan, only... something was wrong with her. Something just wasn't there.  
  
Raven blinked a couple of times as she tried to probe Terra's mind for further information, but was met with a wall of cloudy gray...nothing. That was the only way to describe it. Despite Terra's memories about the Titans, there seemed to be nothing past the broken images of the team. Nothing about Slade, nothing about her life before the Titans, nothing about the eruption, her apparent "death" or anything! It was as though the memories had been locked away and sealed permanently.  
  
The violet-eyed sorceress couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. There was only one way to find out. She had to go out there and talk to her.  
  
Terra shivered as a sharp wind blew past her. She had no clue as to what had led her to this strange tower. All she knew was that these distorted images and faded names were getting really annoying, and she would do nearly anything to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. She brushed back a strand of honey-blonde hair that had fallen in her face, and nearly fell over as the door in front of her opened. A cloaked figure stepped out into the windy night, and Terra recognized her to be the young woman she had figured to be "Raven."  
  
"Why are you here, Terra?" asked Raven. The blonde smirked. Raven never had wasted time beating around the bush... wait. How did she remember...oh well. Her memories were returning bit by bit. 'It could be worse.' She thought with a grimace. 'I could have forgotten everything...'  
  
"Well, I see that you haven't changed a bit, Raven."  
  
The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but either Raven had developed a sense of humor or missed the curtness in Terra's voice, because she gave the former Titan a smile resembling the smile on a certain Da Vinci masterpiece.  
  
"You're right, I haven't changed. The real question, however, is what about you? Have you changed at all since the last time we met?"  
  
The stumped look on Terra's face answered Raven's question, and she smiled again, this time a bit sympathetically.  
  
"You can't remember the last time, can you?" she asked, placing a hand on Terra's shoulder. When the younger woman shook her head, she nodded.  
  
"Right, then." Her voice changed from strangely sympathetic to regain its regular neutral tones. "Come on, you look tired."  
  
Terra's eyes widened as the sorceress led her into the T-tower. The place was even bigger than it appeared on the outside. As soon as she saw the gigantic plasma TV and game console, a familiar memory was triggered within her mind.  
  
"Who's winning?" she asked Raven, who turned around looking somewhat confused as to what the blonde was talking about.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cyborg or Beast Boy? Who has the high score now?" she asked, making herself clearer. She could hear the early morning shouts of "Yes!" and "Booyah!" as though the half-robot and changeling were still battling in Tekken 4.  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow. 'What triggered that?' she thought, having not seen the console yet. Still, she answered. "Last I heard, Beast Boy's winning by two points."  
  
"Not exactly what you'd call a major win." Said Terra dubiously. Raven chuckled lightly, but then her face resumed it's mask of neutrality.  
  
"Not exactly." She agreed as they rounded a corner. "Your room's just down this hall. Do you remember the way?"  
  
Terra's face scrunched up as she tried to remember exactly where her room was...she had lived here once before, she knew that, but some things were still shrouded in mystery to her. She shook her head in defeat, averting her eyes as though she were ashamed and slightly embarrassed. Raven caught on to this, and, though it was against her nature, offered some consoling words.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll remember in time."  
  
'In time...' Terra's mind repeated. 'Time...'  
  
A sudden urge to ask something struck her, and, before she could stop herself, the words spilled out.  
  
"How long has it been since I... left or whatever?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side. Raven didn't look very shocked to hear that Terra didn't remember, and answered "About a year."  
  
One whole year. The blonde whistled under her breath (A/N: don't ask me how that's possible, it just is...) as Raven opened the bedroom door. She barely remembered what her room had looked like, and was about to get the answer. What had her likes and dislikes been one year ago? She already knew about her powers, due to an unfortunate accident in a seaside coffee shop, but who had she gotten along with? Had she had any friends outside of the Titans?  
  
Questions buzzed within her brain as she stepped into the room, only to be met by... a cloud of dust. Immediately, she began coughing and hacking, her eyes began watering, and she just about fell over nearly gagging, the dust was so thick.  
  
"I take it you haven't cleaned this room in a while?" she managed to choke out between coughs and tears. Raven shook her head, face void of any emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Nope." She answered, taking Terra by the shoulder and leading her to the couch, something close to concern within her normally blank eyes now. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." The blonde gagged, eyes still watering. "I think I just have a slight-" she paused to cough a couple of times "-allergy to dust."  
  
"You THINK? How could you not- oh wait...scratch that..." mumbled Raven with a grimace. "I'll get you some-"  
  
"Friend Raven? What are you doing- oh! I did not realize that we had a guest!"  
  
Both Raven and Terra turned to see Starfire, who looked quite weary. "I awoke to somebody coughing, and came out here to see who it was. Tell me, Raven, who is-" Starfire paused when she saw Terra, and her jaw nearly dropped to her knees. Her green eyes were wide and dumbstruck, and she almost fell to the ground in shock. "Friend...Terra..." she whispered. "What a surprise..."  
  
Terra arched an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side again in confusion  
  
Starfire paid no attention at all to Terra's question, instead rushing to envelope her in a bone crushing hug. As Starfire's arms wrapped around her, a light lit up in the former Titan's mind.  
  
"Starfire? You're gonna crush me!" she wheezed, blue eyes bulging conspicuously out of her skull. "My...ribs!"  
  
"Star, let her go." Raven commanded, gesturing to the overjoyed Starfire and the pained Terra with her index finger. She grimaced. There was no telling what the reactions of the others would be.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another day, another chapter!  
  
TinkerbellDreams: Thanks 4 commenting on my punctuation! I feel so special! It's glad to know that I'm loved! huggles for Tink  
  
Khaak: Thanks for the correction...I'll correct it soon, just not right now!  
  
DarkXeno: Not necessarily, but your review did give me some ideas!  
  
Thanks everyone! Blessed be!  
  
Goddess Grief 


	3. Chapter Three

Remember  
  
By Goddess Grief  
  
A/N: Okay, my loyal readers! Here's my third chapter of "Remember!" I'm so sad...not many people have reviewed... pouts cutely please review? Flames are welcome! I know, I know, not many people like Terra (including me, really...), but she was necessary for the fic! You'll understand in due time. And, to all of those Terra/BB fans, I'm sorry! This IS NOT a Terra/BB ficlet! I decided to do something...different for once. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Day: Still Day 1  
  
Time: 8:13 AM  
  
"Owwww!"  
  
"What the...TERRA?!"  
  
Raven was awakened from a deep slumber by Cyborg's gruff-yet-gentle voice. Right now, however, the half-robot's voice was anything but gentle. It was fear-stricken, vengeful, and angry.  
  
'Shit.' Thought Raven with a skyward roll of her eyes. It was doubtless that the entire building had heard Cyborg's roar, and she would have to clear Terra's name by explaining everything to the guys. She hadn't even fully explained everything to Starfire, yet. She had just been too damned tired to say anything!  
  
So she kicked the dark purple covers from her voluptuous figure, shivering as a burst of cold air met her pale skin. The chill spread about her entire body, and soon she was trembling from head to toe. It soon passed, however, and she sat up.  
  
"Weird..." she mumbled, leaping from her bed as she remembered her little dilemma. With a grimace, she grabbed a satin, wine-purple robe from the back of her desk's chair and headed out of the door, trying to look as reasonable as possible.  
  
When she got to the living room, she found Cyborg backed into a corner, his eyes wide with fear. Tentatively, Raven reached for his mind and read what he was thinking.  
  
'Should I hurt her or what? She saved us all before, but...wait! She's dead! Dude this is some fucked up sh... hey! There's Raven! Wait, are you reading my mind?! If you can hear me, GET OUTTA MY MIND!'  
Raven winced, both physically and mentally as Cyborg yelled at her within his mind.  
  
"Knew it." He muttered as she cringed. "Now, why is she here?"  
  
"What makes you think that I know?"  
  
Cyborg smiled smugly as he gestured to the hall behind the sorceress. "Well, you and Star seem to be the only ones who aren't ready to pounce on her, so I'll ask you again: Why is she here?"  
  
She turned to see both Robin and Beast Boy in the hall, jaws slack, eyes bulging, their fists clenched habitually. Starfire was just yawning and trying to push her way past them to see what Cyborg was screaming about. When she saw the petite girl, who was nervously waving at the guys, she instantly responded.  
  
"Oh! Yes, Friend Terra has returned to us! Isn't it glorious?" she gushed, eyes close to tears as she smiled and rushed her way to the blonde's side, glaring at Cyborg. "You should not have scared her like that!" she scolded.  
  
"Me? Scare HER? I sit on the couch, and all of a sudden I hear somebody say "Ow!" It isn't every day that your couch yells in pain, you know! And then when I saw who it was...What do you think that did to ME?!" protested the half-android, whose sweeping hand gestures and over- enunciated speech were really starting to get on Raven's nerves.  
  
"Cyborg, calm down and shut up." She muttered, eyes narrowing. "I guess I should tell you guys, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, you SHOULD tell us, Miss Mystery! Why-"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Raven, eyes ablaze as Cyborg froze in mid- gesture and then fell over. A metallic clunking sound was heard as his head hit the coffee table in the sudden silence.  
  
Raven cleared her throat as the metal man groggily stood up, then sat down on the couch next to Terra in utter annoyance. "As I was saying, I should tell all of you that Terra has lost a lot of her memory. She showed up at the tower's door looking like a drowned rat-"  
  
"Hey!" said Terra in protest. "I did not look like a drowned rat!"  
  
Raven looked at Terra menacingly. "Do you mind, or do you want me to leave it at that?"  
  
The blonde girl snapped her mouth shut and looked away.  
  
Anyway, she showed up at the door and Star and I took her in. She needs us, you guys."  
  
"How do we know that she's not faking this whole memory-loss thing?" Robin inquired suspiciously. Everybody just sort of looked at him as though he were insane. Raven just tapped her forehead with her index finger. After a moment of still-standing suspicion, a light went on in Robin's face.  
  
"Oh...yeah." He murmured, a sheepish expression upon his face as Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's something I would expect of Beast Boy, but not you." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"  
  
Robin nodded, jabbing the green changeling in the stomach with his index finger. "I think the question is, is HE okay?"  
  
Everybody's gaze then turned to Beast Boy, who stood stock-still as Robin continued to poke him. Drool was seeping out of the side of his mouth, and his eyes were wide and star-struck. Starfire giggled as Terra shot the the unmoving Beast Boy a confused look.  
  
"What's his problem?" Terra asked, getting up and jumping in surprise as Beast Boy's gaze followed her. She then proceeded to walk back and forth in front of him as though she were a runway model. His eyes followed her each and every time she walked past.  
  
She chuckled lightly. "Although I barely remember him, it looks like he and I had a thing going on at one point?" she said, though her statement was more of a question as she looked at the others for confirmation. They just nodded their heads, more amused than anything else.  
  
"Interesting." She stated, eyebrows rising nearly to her hairline. Then, as though she just noticed, she said "He's kinda cute."  
  
Everybody in the room just sort of sweat-dropped nervously.  
  
"Wonderful." Raven sarcastically muttered. "Now does anyone have any objections to Terra staying here?" she asked, her question grabbing the three mobile Titans attention. They all shook their heads, though Robin's gaze remained solely on the hypnotized Beast Boy as the changeling continued to drool.  
  
"I have one question, though." He said, voice ringing throughout the silent room.  
  
"What?" asked everybody, Terra included.  
  
"Who's going to clean the drool up once BB stops?"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

JuliaLuvsLena: Thanks for liking the fic so much! Love the enthusiasm!  
  
Griffinmon: Glad you enjoyed, and I promise not to add A/N's in the middle of the fic anymore.  
  
ThermiteTonight: Happy that I've finally hooked someone! I like your fic, too!  
  
Well, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was just in a humorous mood when I wrote it, so if it made you laugh your ass off, I'm glad! Gotta go and write some more! I'm on a roll!  
  
Goddess Grief


End file.
